Investigation in the woods
by Cindy aka SG1PhileShipper
Summary: Mulder and Scully are drawn into a weird story. Honeymooners vanished from their cabin in the forest, with no trace left.


By: Cindy   
Date: August 24th  
  
Hi folks. I'm back again and this time with a longer story. Another one I started writing a couple of years ago. I am now busy with the English translation. It's another MSR, because I can't help writing something else than that....  
  
Investigation In The Woods (1/?)  
  
  
Rating: I don't know the American Rating, but I'll give it a PG13 to be certain. Don't sue me if that's wrong. There's some angst, maybe bad language and no sex.  
Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully don't belong to me. They belong to the hard working surfer dude Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and the FOX Network. They have everything and I have nothing. So please, don't sue me; all I can give you is my X-files Collection.... And you don't need that.  
Classification: X, A, R (Mulder/Scully)  
Keywords: Scully/Mulder Angst, MSR  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Mulder and Scully are drawn into a weird story. Honeymooners vanished from their cabin in the forest, with no trace left. Our favorite duo is called in to investigate and strange things happen...  
Personal note: Don't sue me if I seem to write mistakes, but English is my third language and being from school doesn't give me much practice anymore.   
Feedback: Sure, good or bad. And if anyone could help me with this rating-system, I'll appreciate that. And feel free to tell me which part of my English sucks.  
  
NON-SHIPPERS SHOULD RUN AWAY.   
  
Investigation In The Woods (1/?)  
By: Cindy Vandenplas  
  
  
Then sun was disappearing behind the mountains, when a dark cloud was making its way to the sky. Honeymooners rented the cabin in the forest. A couple of days ago, another couple disappeared from that same cabin. But it had been kept a secret, and the cabin got rented again, putting innocent people in danger. It got dark outside and inside the power fell out. A white light brightened the sky and the couple came outside to see the thunder. They came eye to eye with a strange human being. The light lowered down, the human being was gone and so was the couple. A flash brightened the sky and it was totally dark afterwards...  
  
Scully's Apartment  
April 25th, 5.58 am   
  
A barking dog in the area woke agent Dana Scully. She was a little mad at the damn animal, because she had another hour to sleep. This was the time to get an early start for once and that's exactly what she did. She had to be in the bureau at 9 o'clock, so she took the time for a long shower. First she took off her pajamas and turned the cold water on. That way she was sure to be awake. Afterwards, she turned the hot water on and enjoyed the heat spreading over her body. It was hard to leave that warm shower behind, but she took a towel and dried herself. She was just finished dressing, when the phone rang. She ran to it and answered. Her first thought was Mulder, who else:  
  
''Scully.'' She could recognize that so familiar voice from a million others.  
''Scully, it's me.'' she replied and heard Mulder giggle on the other side.  
''How did you know I was gonna say that?''  
''That's what you always say. Why do you call me this early?''  
''Sorry to wake you, Scully, but we have some business awaiting us.'' His voice had got softer when he thought he had woken her.  
''I wasn't sleeping, Mulder", she countered, ''I came just out of the shower.''  
''And I missed that.'' Mulder sighed loudly to make sure Scully heard him.' Sometimes I wish I could be a fly in your bathroom.''  
  
It got silent for a while and finally Scully broke the silence:  
  
''Mulder, you are a pig and a real pain in the butt. And did I forget to mention asshole....''  
  
Mulder started laughing out loud at the other end of the line and Scully shook her head. He would never change, that was for sure. But those little comments made him so wanted by women. Finally, Mulder started talking again:  
  
''Scully, tonight we're gonna be in hell at the other side of the world. Yesterday the habitants of Clash Ville saw another bright light. The sheriff went to a rented cabin in the forest, and when he got there, the couple was gone.''  
''Are you sure they didn't go for a walk and got lost?''  
''Scully, would you go for a walk in your underwear? No, obviously they were getting ready for bed and none of their clothes are gone.''  
''I have to say that disappearing people in underwear is kind of strange. What do they expect from us?''  
''Well Mr. and Mrs. Spooky have to go to the cabin to investigate. They think it looks like an x-file.''  
''Is us being there gonna help?''  
''I don't know. Seeing we are experts in this kind of phenomenon, we have to look for clues and details that might help. Anyway, don't forget to make your suitcase.''  
''What do you mean, Mulder, what are you up to?''  
''We have to stay over in the cabin for a couple of days.''  
''Oh no, I won't. I'm not gonna risk my life to please the head of the bureau.''  
''Calm down, Scully. I don't like the idea either, but we have to go.''  
''I'm sorry Mulder, I didn't mean to snap at you.''  
''It doesn't matter. I'll pick you up in an hour. Oh and Scully....''  
  
She hung up the phone, knowing exactly what he was gonna say. Scully took the biggest bag she could find and threw some clothes in. She had taken so many; she could barely close her bag. Of course, she had taken some business clothing, but mostly it were jeans and sweaters. And some sweatpants of course. Not an hour later the familiar knock came:  
  
''Hey, Mulder.''  
''Hey yourself. Why did you hang up on me if I may ask?''   
''Because I was in a hurry. Besides, I didn't feel like hearing your stupid theory and women needing hours to get ready...''  
''But....''  
  
Scully gave him her typical'' I-Know-It-Best-Look'' and Mulder didn't reply. She gave him a warm smile:  
  
''I know you, Mulder.''  
''You scare me, agent Scully.''  
''You baby...''  
  
He gave her his puppy-dog look and Scully put her elbow between his ribs in a childish way. He looked so hurt that she'd just go over and hug him. She choose not to do it and it Mulder who broke the silence:  
  
''Are you ready to go?''  
''Always, since you ask it so nicely. And who said women need time to get ready?!''  
''Very funny. Hahaha... Where is your suitcase by the way?''  
''In my bedroom, why?''  
''Because I wanna put it in the trunk.''  
''Or you wanna snoop around my bedroom. You're such a gentleman sometimes. Keep that up Mulder, and I might just fall in love with you.''  
  
He looked at her raising an eyebrow. She stared at him with her most serious look and he shook his head. She loved teasing him. He came back with her suitcase and was about to say something. Scully didn't give him the chance:  
  
''I know, Mulder. It's so heavy, because I was smart enough to pack some food. I know how hungry you can get...''  
''I would call that a female thing.''  
  
He went to the car and came back to pick up the rest of the food. Scully closed the door and followed him to the car. Once in the car, Mulder put the radio on and they took off. It was gonna be a long drive, so they tried to entertain themselves the way they could. Around 6 pm, they had finally arrived at the cabin. Mulder parked the car behind the cabin, took the bags from the trunk and followed Scully inside. They opened the door and their mouth fell open from surprise:  
  
''Look Scully how beautiful. If I wouldn't know better, I would say it's Valentine.''  
''What are those hearts about?''  
''Well huh,.... that's something I forgot to tell you. They only rent this cabin to young married couples. That's why the decoration.''  
''Dare I ask how they rent it to you?''  
''I'm a G-man, Scully. I can almost get anything I want.''  
''Mulder......''  
  
Scully looked at him with her imitation of his puppy-dog look and Mulder let out a deep sigh:  
  
''All right, I admit, Scully. When I rented this thing I used a false name. We are working undercover as a married couple...''  
''You what?!''  
''I told the.....''  
''I heard what you said Mulder. Why didn't you tell me before?''  
''I thought it wasn't important.''  
''Well, you thought wrong. I think it was my right to know I got married.''  
  
Scully pretended to be mad and Mulder started laughing out loud. Mulder like that was irresistible and Scully offered him a shy smile. Both how them realized how lucky they were to have the other as partner. They had known each other for almost six years and sometimes Scully still couldn't understand what was going through Mulder's mind. Neither did Mulder sometimes understand Scully. She gave him an angry face and the next minute she was laughing. He must think she was crazy.  
  
Mulder got a grip on himself, closed the door and started unpacking his bag. Outside it was getting dark and both agents got ready to spend their first night in the cabin. Scully was a bit scared by the idea, but was glad to have Mulder by her side. She was looking for some candles, while Mulder was taking care of the food. Scully had no idea why Mulder needed candles, cause it seemed bright enough to her. And she was not sure if he could cook. He made a stop on his way to the cabin and bought some mysterious ingredients. Scully peeked over his shoulder:  
  
''Scully, don't you trust me?''  
''Of course I do. As a partner, but not as a cook. I'm trying to find out what you're making.''  
''I won't tell you. You'll see when it gets on your plate.''  
''Please,Mulder, tell me.''  
''No. It's a surprise.''  
''I hate surprises.''  
''Be careful, Scully, because you just sound like one of Snow White's dwarfs: Grumpy....''  
''And you are just like an old man. And I mean a really old man.''  
  
Mulder offered Scully a friendly smile and continued his cooking. Scully was setting the plates on the table and waited for him to finish. She was feeling like a teenager going on her first dinner date and realized she shouldn't think like that about Mulder. Once the cooking finished, Mulder turned around and waved at Scully:  
  
''Dinner's ready, miss Scully.''  
''I am curious..''  
  
Mulder put his mystery-dinner on the table and filled Scully's plate with a good smelling mixture:  
  
''What is that, Mulder?''  
''Let me put it this way. It's something like chili, but I changed the ingredients. Otherwise we'll have to sleep with the windows open. I always call it Mulder-con-carne.''  
''Are you sure I can eat that?''  
''Oh Scully, you're hurting me. Of course you can eat that.''  
''Mmmmm...... I'm not sure about that. Maybe there's something in it to make me crazy.''  
''Can't do that Scully. You're already the craziest person I know. Look at me.''  
  
Mulder took his fork and put some of the food in his mouth. And then his puppy-dog look was back:  
  
''See, Scully, healthy and tasteful.''  
''I was kidding Mulder....''  
''I know that! And I was teasing you.''  
''You could have fooled me.''  
''Enjoy your meal, Scully.''  
  
Scully took an hesitant first bite and opened her eyes wide:  
  
''Mulder, it tastes like heaven...''  
''Well thank you, partner.''  
  
While they were eating they talked about their mystery-case. Mulder soon noticed that Scully was a little scared, which was unusual for her. But she didn't tell him, not wanting him to protect her. And Mulder didn't ask her. After dinner came their favorite part: doing dishes. They were already looking like a married couple. They had a fight with the plates and it was hard to tell in the end that got the most water: them or the plates? Mulder kept splashing around and of course Scully splashed back. A bunch of school kids, that's what they looked like. It took them forever to finish and when they were done, Scully read a book. She was reading, without knowing what she was reading. Her mind was somewhere else. Mulder noticed and came to sit next to her:  
  
''Dana, are you okay?''  
''Yes, sure.''  
''You don't look okay to me. There's no reason to be scared, you know. We will be just fine.''  
''I'm just a little worried, Mulder.''  
''Well, don't be. Sometimes it can help a great deal if you stay calm.''  
''I know. You must have told me that a hundred times.''  
''Because it's the truth.''  
''Yeah. Thanks, Mulder.''  
''Anytime you want partner, anytime.''  
  
Mulder got up and went outside. Scully watched him as he left the cabin and went on reading. Suddenly the power went off and Scully was sitting alone in the dark. She didn't move and hoped Mulder would come back soon. She tried to keep her head cool even she didn't know what was going on. Probably just some power loss. When a bright flash brightened the sky, Scully let our a scream. She started to panic and ran out of the cabin. She was barely outside when she ran into Mulder:  
  
''Hey Scully, are you going for a walk?''  
  
Mulder's warm voice calmed Scully down. She felt like running in his arms, but fought that urge. She was showing him more strength than she fell:  
  
''Yup. Do you wanna join me?''  
''No, thanks. I'd rather take a hot shower.''  
''Well, I don't wanna miss that, do I?''  
''Wow, that's supposed to be my line, Scully.''  
  
Scully walked back inside, leaving a confused Mulder staring at her. He followed her inside, putting his hand on the small of her back. Mulder offered Scully some coffee:  
''It'll do us good. Drink it.''  
''I'm not thirsty, dad.''  
''Come on, Scully. It will help you sleep.''  
''Coffee??!!!''  
  
Scully drank her coffee anyway, surprising herself looking at Mulder. ''Sometimes he can be so nice you want to hug him.' she thought. Meanwhile, Mulder was worrying about his partner. He knew her happy face and her jokes were just a decoy. For the first time since they were teamed up, Mulder realized she was really scared. He had never seen her panic before. That's why he admired her:  
  
''Hey, Scully....''  
''What's up?''  
''How about going home tomorrow?''  
''Tomorrow?! What about the investigation?''  
''Screw the investigation. They should put a couple of weirdoes on this case. I say we go home tomorrow.''  
''We're gonna be in trouble, Mulder. Oh, whatever, I hate this place too.''  
''I don't like it either. I mean the cabin is very nice, but I don't like the area. It's like camping in the desert.''  
  
Scully smiled and Mulder wondered how she would react if he hugged her. Just a brotherly hug. Scully was thinking exactly the same. She realized she was thinking about hugging Mulder a lot lately. The only thing that got her mad was when he was chasing aliens and became so stubborn, that he was irrational. But when it came down to it, they did stick together. Scully got up and left the room:  
  
''Going for a walk, agent Scully?''  
''Sure, I'm going in the woods in the dark.''  
''Sure. Right. Exactly.  
  
She smiled and found her way to the bathroom. She did need a long shower.  
  
The water was so delicious; she didn't feel like coming out. She had been in the shower for a while, when she heard a knock on the door:  
  
''Are you still there, Scully?''  
''No, I am walking nude outside.''  
''Oh. Well, you'll find me outside then.''  
  
Mulder punched on the door and sat down on the couch again. Scully was standing wet like a duck in the bathroom and shook her head. ''He's never gonna change' she thought. A couple of minutes later, she got out, wearing her favorite pajamas:  
  
''Wow Scully, you look great with your teddies.''  
''Look at yourself, will you. What are your like anyway?! Flying saucers and little green men...''  
''That's gray. And I won't tell you.''  
''I'll see them anyway.''  
''I'll change when you're asleep.''  
''I won't go to sleep then.''  
''Well, I'm not gonna put my pajamas on then.''  
''Sleep nude then. That's even better.''  
''Scully you....''  
  
They both started behaving like two idiots. Mulder did pretend to hit Scully and he got in the bathroom. A few minutes later he was back:  
  
''That was quick, Mulder. Did you go behind your ears?''  
''Behind my ears, between my tows and I did my back. Do you want to check?!''  
''No no, I believe you. And eh.... where are your pajamas?'  
''Under my bathrobe...''  
''Show me.''  
''Nope.''  
''If you don't show me, I'll rip your clothes off.''  
''Mmmm.... sounds very interesting. Okay, you won.''  
  
Mulder took his bathrobe off and grinned when he saw my face:  
  
''Surprised?!''  
''Yeah. I imagined some pictures on your pajamas at least.''  
''That's why I didn't tell you. You'd never believed me.''  
''You're right about that. But that red??? Wasn't there another color?''  
''First of all it's pink and I happen to like it.''  
''Mulder's, what's the point of that. You can't see the difference between red and pink.''  
''Too bad. And if you don't like it, go to bed or put your sunglasses on.''  
''I'll take the first and go straight to bed.''  
''You take the bed and I'll take the couch.''  
''I didn't now you were such a gentleman, Mulder.''  
''There's so much more you don't know about me, Scully.''  
''Well.... Thanks anyway.''  
''Goodnight and have sweet dreams.''  
'' 'Night Mulder.''  
  
Scully got under the sheets and fell asleep almost as soon as her hear touched the pillow. Mulder was reading a book, but it was so quiet outside he doze off. Middle in the night they were woken by an explosion....  
  
End of part one. Part two to follow real soon.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
  
Investigation In The Woods PART 2 OF ?  
By: Cindy Vandenplas  
Date: August 30 the  
  
Disclaimers, etc. See Part 1  
  
Author's Note: I didn't want to make Scully so weak, but I couldn't help it. If she was scared, Mulder would have to help her over her fear. So, they had to be close.... sorry, I can't help being romantic...  
  
  
  
Investigation In The Woods (2/?)  
by cindyvandenplas@hotmail.com  
  
The Cabin  
April 26th 1.17 am  
  
  
Scully made a ten feet jump in her bed, when she heard the explosion:  
  
"What was that, Mulder?"  
"Come on, let's take a look."   
  
Mulder opened the door, Scully not far behind him. Once out, they saw smoke coming from behind the cabin; they went around to take a look. When they saw what has just occurred, their hearts stopped beating. The car - of the remaining of it- was burning, shattered pieces everywhere around. Scully stood with her mouth open and Mulder was unable to speak. Finally, Mulder turned towards her:  
  
"Let's go back in. There's nothing we can do out here."  
  
  
Mulder was walking to the cabin again, but Scully couldn't move. She stood there like frozen:  
  
"Scully, you coming? You're gonna be cold."  
  
Scully didn't move. She kept staring in shock at what used to be a car. Mulder was standing behind her and touched her shoulder:  
  
"Dana, let's go."  
"Yes...."  
  
Scully followed him, while she was still watching behind her. She couldn't realize what had happened, she was still in shock and her body was shaking lightly. Mulder closed the door and Scully felt his eyes in her back. She went in the bathroom and came back a few minutes later:   
  
"Dana are you okay,"  
"Yes, I'm fine.."  
  
  
  
"What's up, Scully?"  
"Nothing. When I wake up in shock like that, I always feel a little sick."  
"I thought you were poisoned by the smoke."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because the car was blown up with some poisonous gas: Mycoterasin."  
"Never heard of it."  
"Doesn't surprise me. It's not on the market yet."  
"How do you know about it then?"  
"You know my connections, Scully. I know what's happening all the time."  
"You know everything, don't you?"  
  
Mulder grinned at her, while she got in bed. She pulled the covers up and turned her back towards Mulder. Suddenly she sat straight in bed again:  
  
"What's up, Scully?"  
"I suddenly realized something. How are we gonna leave in the morning?"  
"We can make a phone call. We're far from the living world, but I still have my cellular."  
"That's right and it's a relief. I don't wanna spend another night in this dump. Weird things are happening here. "  
"Don't panic, Scully. By tomorrow evening we're gone. I promise you that. And now go back to sleep or you will be in a horrible mood again."  
"I'm never in a bad mood, Mulder."  
"Yeah and I'm from Mars."  
"See! I always thought you were an alien hybrid."  
"Do you know anything more funnier, Scully? And if you're not in bed in two minutes, then...."  
"Then what, Fox?!"  
"I'll punch you k.o. And I already told never to call me Fox again."  
"All right, I give in. Goodnight,.... Fox."  
"Scully..."  
  
Mulder said her name in a crying boyish voice and it made Scully grin. She got under the sheets to avoid his gaze. She was laughing silently, because she knew Mulder wouldn't appreciate her laughing at him. She was so comfortable that it didn't take her ten minutes to fall asleep. It took Mulder a lot longer, because he was worried. He knew his cell phone was not working in this area. But he didn't want to scare Scully and decided to tell her in the morning. And by then maybe everything would be fine.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The Cabin  
April 26th 6.47 am   
  
The next morning the singing birds and the sun shining in his face waked Fox Mulder. Scully was still in slumber land and Mulder walked on his tows to not wake her. He went to the bathroom and took an ice cold shower. He threw some clothes on and went back to the living room. He started warming some water for a nice cup of coffee. While the water was boiling he searched the place for a phone. He found one, but the line was dead. "Of course, what else", he thought. He kept looking around for something they could use to ask for help. He only for an old, dusty radio and receiver, probably from World   
War II. Her was pretty sure this thing wouldn't work. He left it for what it was and went back to his water.  
  
Scully woke up with a nice coffee smell filling her nose. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. And there she found Mulder standing, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. He smiled and Scully took the cup with a thankful nod:  
  
"Morning Scully. Did you sleep okay?"  
"Like a baby, Mulder."  
  
He put his tongue out, shaking his head. Scullly raised and eyebrow and looked at her coffee:  
  
"Mulder, what did you put in my coffee?!"  
"Nothing!"  
"Nothing?!"  
"Nothing at all."  
"Are you sure about that? I mean I've known you long enough to see when you're lying. I'm asking you nicely for the last time: what are you up to?"  
  
Mulder couldn't help but smile at Scully pretending to be mad:  
  
"Scully, I am hurt. Who do you think I am?"  
"Mulder, if you don't tell me straight away, I'm gonna jump you."  
"See, my love potion is already working."  
"Love potion?"  
"Fro hike gave it to me, so I could find out if it was working. And it works just fine, cause you're ready to jump me."  
"Mulder, I don't trust Fohike. And it can be working. I didn't touch my coffee."  
"Gee, you got me there, Scully."  
"I've always said you were weird, Mulder."  
  
They started laughing like two school kids. The result was very simple; both had tears in their eyes. Scully gave Mulder a punch against his arm, surprising him:  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
"Mulder, you're a pig and an outgrown kid. And did I forgot to mention..."  
"Alright, you made your point. Gee Scully, you're hard on me."  
"Mulder, you're a nutcase. What would have happened if I had drunk that coffee?"  
"You would have jumped me. My dream...."  
"Mulder, are you coming on to me?"  
"Let me put it this way. If been seducing you for six years now. So what are you gonna so about it?"  
"I'll probably have to shoot you. Again...."  
"Scully, if you need practice, go to the fire lane."  
"Yeah, but you're much cuter that the fire lane."  
"Do you think I'm cute???"  
"That's not what I said, Mulder. I used 'cuter than' and 'fire lane' in the same sentence. That should ring some bells."  
"Thanks a lot. You're a hard woman, Scully."  
"That's why you're the smartass and I'm the brains of this partnership."  
  
Scully turned around and went straight to the bathroom:  
  
"You need a hand to wash your back?!"  
"In your dreams, G-man."  
"Guys have to try.."  
  
Mulder laughed out loud and it made Scully grin. She closed the door and took a hot shower. She sang some Elvis- songs and on the other side of the door, Mulder was listening carefully. When Scully got out, Mulder went straight to her:  
  
"How are you doing, Elvis?"  
"Fine. I needed the practice before my concert in Central Park."  
"Can I some in for free?"  
"You?! You'll have to pay double."   
"Thanks, Scully. I'll remember that."  
"You're welcome."  
  
Mulder got up and went outside; Meanwhile, Scully went to look for her phone.  
  
Outside, Mulder was looking for a way out of this dump. He hadn't told Scully about the phones yet. He didn't know how to tell her, cause he was sure she would panic.  
  
Scully was throwing her clothes in her suitcase when she noticed her phone wasn't working. Then she noticed the phone in the cabin and the fact that it wasn't working either. She ran out, looking for Mulder. He was just standing under a tree, watching some birds making a nest. He heard her coming and put a finger on his lips:  
  
"Hey, Scully, take a look at...."  
"Mulder did you know the phones didn't work?"  
"Yes..."  
"Why didn't you tell me? I'm sick of you not telling me everything!"  
"I only found out this morning. I was gonna tell you, but..."  
"When, Mulder? Next week maybe?"  
"I was looking for a way out and I thought I'd find one, before you found out about the phones. I didn't wanna scare you."  
"Well let me tell you this. You just did. You thought I wouldn't notice if no one was picking us up. Thanks for telling me everything Mulder..."  
"Scully...."  
  
Furious she turned around and walked off. Mulder tried to calm her down:  
  
"Scully..."  
"Leave me alone, Mulder. Get lost!"  
"Dana, talk to me."  
  
She turned around and went towards Mulder:  
  
"Mulder, I'm telling you to leave me alone."  
"I didn't want to hide it from you. As a friend I was trying to protect you."  
"A real friend would have told me. Besides Mulder, we're not friends. We're just partners."  
"Scully."  
"Fuck you, Mulder!"  
  
She went inside and smashed the door. Mulder wanted to follow her, but went another way.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
After a long walk in the woods, Mulder decided to go back to the cabin. He hoped Scully would have calmed down by now. Mulder was angry with himself. He was angry because he had been such a jerk with Scully. She was indeed his best friend and he hated to see her like this. And he was unable to comfort her. He even got her mad. If he had told her about the phones, she wouldn't have gone mad. On the other hand, it was better she got her fear out.  
  
Mulder was back at the cabin again. He peaked through the window and saw on the couch. He opened the door and went straight to her. She was sleeping. Mulder took a chair and sat down by her side. He was feeling awful. Sometimes he couldn't help being overprotective with her. Suddenly, he realized how much she meant to him.  
  
About half an hour later Scully opened her eyes and looked straight into comforting hazel ones:  
  
"Mulder..."  
"Let me go first, Scully. I'm sorry about earlier. You were right, I acted like an asshole. But I can't help feeling I have to protect you. But as a friend I should have told you. I'm really sorry."  
"I'm sorry for being so mad at you. But sometimes you're being so overprotective that I feel like I can't move, you know? You're not responsible for me. But you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you."  
"Does it mean we're still friends?"  
"Still friends, Mulder."  
  
They shook hands and Scully looked straight at Mulder:  
  
"I'm scared, Mulder."  
  
Mulder sat down next to Scully and put his arm around her shoulder:  
  
"Try to stay calm, Scully. We'll find a way out of here.   
"How, Mulder? The car is in a million pieces, the phones are dead and Skinner doesn't expect us for a couple of days."  
"We'll find something. And nothing will happen to us."  
"Is that a promise?"  
"I can promise you one thing. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Mulder hugged Scully and felt her shaking in his arms. The strong woman was now scared to death and Mulder had to help her over it.   
  
Scully felt warm and save in his arms and she calmed down. She realized how much she liked being held by him. Btu that was only normal, because he was like a brother to her. Or was he????  
  
She got up and went to the kitchen:  
  
"Where are you going?"  
"Grab something to eat. My stomach is calling for food. You want something?"  
"Sure."  
  
Mulder helped Scully making some sandwiches. It didn't take to long before they were done and Mulder got the plates. Scullly took the food to the table:  
  
"You see why I took so much food with me? What would we have eaten?"  
"I would have chased some food."  
"Like what?! Bees and birds?!"  
"No, monkeys and donkeys. And I wouldn't have to look very far."  
"You can't kill yourself, Mulder."  
"Thanks, Dana, but I was thinking about a little redhead."  
"I hate you Fox."  
"No you don't. You're too much a genius to hate me."  
  
Mulder did pet Scully on the hair and scratched behind her ear:  
  
"I'm not a puppy, Mulder."  
"And they call it puppy love. Sometimes you remind me of a dog I once had. Big ears and sad eyes."  
"You're sick!"  
  
Scully pushed Mulder against the shoulder and ran off to get out of his way. She turned her back to him and his tongue came out. She turned around and Mulder pretended to scratch his hair:  
  
"I saw that, mister. I have eyes in my back."  
"What?! I haven't done anything."  
"Yeah, right..."  
"You still have to prove it."  
"I'll rip your tongue out to prove it."  
  
  
End of PART 2. E-mail me at cindyvandenplas@hotmail.com  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Investigation In The Woods Part 3 of 4  
By: Cindy Vandenplas  
Date: September 2nd  
  
Disclaimers, etc. See PartI  
  
Author's note: I know Mulder and Scully do some strange things in this story, but that happened when my craziness kicked in...   
  
  
Investigation In The Woods(3/4)  
by: cindyvandenplas@hotmail.com  
  
  
Scully tiptoed to Mulder and let herself fall in the couch next to him. She squeezed his leg and looked in front of her. Mulder pretended he didn't feel anything and didn't move an inch:  
"Scully, I think we should eat our sandwiches. And from here it's gonna be difficult."  
"I think you're right. And if they start eating themselves, we have a new x-file on our hands."  
"For once you're right. You stay here and I'll get them. We can eat them on the couch.  
  
Mulder got up and went to the kitchen. He took the sandwiches and some coffee. Scully got the mugs and the sat down on the couch. They started eating, quite enjoying themselves with that delicious meal. They were almost finished when it got dark outside. Mulder stand in front of the window:  
  
"I think it's gonna storm outside. Look at that sky, Scully."  
  
Scully got up and came next to Mulder. The rain was already falling against the window. They also heard some thunder. Outside it was almost totally dark. As if the night had fallen. And it was in the middle of the day. Scully got back in the couch and ate her last sandwich. She was just finished when she heard a very loud sound outside; the thunder. She was surprised and her cup of coffee fell on the floor. Mulder turned around and saw Scully picking up the remaining of the cup. He got down next to her:  
  
"Did something scare you, Scully?"  
"Not at all. I think someone put some soap on my cup. She slipped away."  
"Don't worry about it. The thunder also took me by surprise."  
"That's the least you could say. You almost jumped through the roof."  
"Through the roof... Watch it, or I'll put your head through the door. That should calm you down."  
"Don't you dare Mulder. If I need a shower, I'll just go to the bathroom."  
"To the bathroom, huh?! Here we go!"  
  
Mulder swept Scully of her feet and pulled her to the bathroom. Scully tried to get out of Mulder's grip, but the harder she tried, the harder he fought her. He opened the door and pulled her to the shower. He opened the water and waited till the water was a little warmer:  
  
"Oh no, Mulder. Don't even think it."  
"It's too late. I already thought about it. And you deserve it. Since we got here, all you do is seduce me."  
"What?! I think it's the other way around. I won't do it again, I promise."  
"Don't make promises you can't keep."  
  
Mulder pushed Scully in the shower, held her for a couple of seconds and closed the door. He ran out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him:  
  
"I'll get you for that Fox Mulder. You will pay big time for this. Just wait and see."  
  
Mulder started giggling and let himself fall on the bed. He buried his head in the pillow to stop the tears from coming. Suddenly he was totally wet. He turned around and saw Scully standing there with a bucket:  
  
"Torrential rain, Mulder."  
  
Mulder jumped up and took her wrists:  
  
"If I didn't like you so much as a partner, Scully, I would have drowned you."  
"There's no pool, Fox, so I'm pretty safe."  
"Who said anything about a pool. The toilet would be just fine, thank you very much."  
  
"Nice, Mulder."  
  
Mulder pushed Scully on the bed and jumped next to her. He turned on his side and grinned to Scully:  
  
"Didn't I already told you to never call me Fox. If you call me that one more time, I'll kick your butt."  
  
"Alright, Fox...."  
  
Mulder gave Scully his puppy dog look. She turned her back to Mulder and got under a pillow. Mulder took the other pillow and hit her in the back. She turned around, took her pillow and hit Mulder in the face:  
  
"You deserved that one again."  
"But..."  
"Nothing but! You asked for it."  
"Yes mam."  
  
Mulder did throw his pillow back at Scully and they started a pillow fight. Pillows were flying around and now and then one of the agents got hit. After a long fight Mulder got on the bed again. Scully sighed loudly and let herself fall on him:  
  
"Sorry Mulder, I didn't see the cat."  
"What cat? Your brain playing tricks on you again, Scully?"  
"I'm talking about the cat on the bed. Or should I say the black panther."  
"Right. So I'm not a horse. Will you please get off my back."?  
"With all that soft fat under me I thought I was sitting on a couch."  
"Gee, thanks a lot Scully."  
  
Mulder got up and walked to the window. She saw the clouds disappearing and a nice sun came peeking through it. Mulder got behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder. Scully thought. He looked at her:  
  
"How about a little walk, Scully?"  
"Sure, why not."  
"We'll better take our jackets, cause I don't think it is as warm as it looks."  
"I guess so."  
  
They both took a warm sweater and their coat. Mulder wore his black sweater and his black leather jacket. Both Scully's favorites. It made him look so young and vulnerable. Mulder was really enjoying the sight of Scully in her black tight Levis jeans. She was wearing hiking boots and a denim jacket. Mulder felt his heart jumping when he saw her like that. He liked her as a partner and friend, but he had just discovered some new feelings. When Scully caught him staring at her, he quickly turned around and went to the door.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
They headed north, in the direction of a huge mountain. A couple of hours later they decided to go back. They wanted to be at the cabin before dark. The sun had just disappeared behind the clouds, when they saw the cabin again. Scully was walking before Mulder and suddenly she stopped. Mulder stand next to her and was staring at the cabin with an open mouth. All the windows were gone and the door was open. Mulder put his hand on Scully's back and guided her inside. Everything was turned upside down and on walls were some graffiti: "Take your stuff and get out of here, before we take your lives."  
Scully checked everything:  
  
"Nothing's gone, Mulder."  
"I know. Someone wants us out of here. It's just a warning. They want to scare us."  
"Why did they blow our car if they want us our of here?"  
"I can't figure that out either."  
"What do we do now, Mulder?"  
"What do you mean? We have no other choice but to stay here."  
  
Mulder sighed and sat down:  
  
"Mulder?"  
"Yes?"  
"Isn't there any way we can get out of here?"  
"I don't see how."  
"We could walk to the main road."  
"That's at least 40 miles from here. And have you seen many cars on that road? Would you pick up 2 total strangers in such a neighborhood?"  
"I guess not. This is hopeless, Mulder."  
"Don't say that. We can try your idea and walk there in the morning. But we'll have to make an early start."  
"I guess that's our only chance."  
  
Mulder looked at Scully and smiled. She was shaking and Mulder had noticed:  
  
"Are you okay?  
"I'm fine. I'm just really cold."  
"Well, that doesn't surprise me. Being here or outside is the same. But I can't fix those windows."  
"I know. But we could make a fire."  
"Good idea. I'll get some wood. I'll be right back."  
"Okay. I'll make us some coffee and get dinner started."  
  
Mulder came back a couple of minutes later with empty hands:  
  
"Well?"  
"I've looked everywhere, but I couldn't find the smallest piece of wood."  
"Oh shit."  
"I'm sorry, Scully. What are you doing?"  
"I'm making us some lasagna."  
"My favorite. Are you coming on to me,Scully?"  
"Mulder...."  
"I'm serious, it's my favorite."  
"Maybe I should make some fish then."  
"Don't be such a baby Scully. Stop teasing me. My mouth is watering."  
"No kidding. You look like Niagara Falls."  
"Sculeeh..."  
"Alright then. But you have to promise me you won't jump me after the meal."  
"Deal Dana."  
  
Mulder and Scully were both laughing at their own thoughts. They liked teasing each other, although they did not always agree on their cases. Mulder's strong belief in strange phenomenon's had caused a lot of arguments with Scully. But the longer she worked with him, the more she became the believer and he the scientist. In their cases they could only look for each other's support. They trusted each other with their life. Scully's old classmates laughed at her for being teamed up with Spooky Mulder. But Scully liked working with him. Although he had ditched her countless times. But she really liked him and lately she realized how much she relied on him of everything. It was scaring her, because he was just her partner. But beyond her friendship and partnership, Scully started loving Mulder for who he was. And not for whom he could be. The thought of loving Mulder frightened her. But was she in love with him? She realized she couldn't live without him and a part of her loved him. But the other part denied those feelings.  
  
Fox Mulder was thinking about how much his petit redheaded partner had changed his life in the last years. He had found someone he could trust day and night. But he was so scared of loosing her, that he ditched her when things seemed too dangerous. He knew she hated him for that. But Mulder thought he had to protect her with his life. The thought of loosing her was too painful. Everyone he loved was taken away. "Loved". He resigned the fact that he was in love with her, but sometimes his feelings would get the better of him. That's the way he handled things best: Denying them. But what Scully was concerned that was harder to do. He guessed that was the way things were when you were in love with someone.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Scully was very busy making her lasagna and thinking about Mulder. She didn't notice the sweat standing on the top of her nose. Mulder was smiling at her. He opened the cupboard and took the plates:  
  
"What are you doing, Mulder?"  
"Nothing. Taking the plates."  
"You're trying to see how I make lasagna, right?!"  
"You're right."  
"I can't tell you. It's a family secret."  
"Can you give me a small hint."  
"You need lots of tomatoes."  
"Even my dog knows that. What else?"  
"You asked one hint and you got it."  
"Yes mam."  
  
After a delicious meal, Mulder told some jokes. Both were laughing out. Mulder made Scully think about something else. Although it was now pretty cold in the cabin and still getting colder, he felt he had the old Scully back. But Mulder also knew a lot of things were awaiting them. A long night to start with. Scully looked up at him and smiled:  
  
"Thanks for everything, Mulder. You're a good friend and I won't forget that so soon."  
"No problem. You'll so the same for me."  
"Sure. You're a nice guy, Mulder."  
"Thanks."  
  
Mulder gave her a shy smile. He saw a tear in Scully's eye and wiped it away with his thumb. He put his arm around her neck and she kissed him on the cheek. Mulder took her hands in his and looked her straight in the eyes:  
  
"I won't let someone hurt you, Scully. Not as long as I live."  
"Mulder....."  
  
Their faces were just inches apart and Scully could smell his sweet perfume. Their fingers still intertwined, Mulder came closer to Scully and kissed her tenderly on the lips. It was a kiss without promises, but very sweet. Although it lasted just a second, Scully could feel Mulder entirely in that kiss. She looked at him and he wouldn't meet her gaze. She put her finger under his chin and made him look at her. His hazel eyes were Bright and what she saw in them made her shiver. She could see his naked soul in them. She put her lips on his and felt his heartbeat going faster. His mouth was wet and warm. The kiss was longer and deeper that the previous one and when Mulder opened his mouth to let her tongue in, she couldn't help but moan. They were exploring the others mouth with a hunger and deep passion. Mulder felt his last bit of self-control slip away when their tongues were dancing a feverish love song. Mulder pulled back reluctantly and looked at her:  
  
"Scully...."  
"Don't say anything, Mulder."  
"We should sleep. We have long day ahead of us."  
"You're right. Mulder...."  
"What?"  
"Could you hold me in you arms tonight?"  
  
Mulder nodded and together they went to the bed. Mulder put his arms around Scully's waist and laid his head against her shoulder. He took him a long time to fall asleep and when Scully turned around and faced him in his arms, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was asleep. His kissed her on the lips:  
  
"I love you."  
  
It was nothing more than a whisper, but to Mulder it meant everything he had held for six years.  
  
  
End of Part 3. Feedback welcome at cindyvandenplas@hotmail.com  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
Investigation In The Woods PART 4 of 4  
By: Cindy Vandenplas  
Date: September 2nd 1998  
  
Disclaimers, etc. See Part 1  
  
Author's Note: This is gonna be a short one, cause I'm almost out of breath with this story. I'm leaving on holiday tomorrow and I have problems concentrating. Besides, my typing is really bad today. Sorry about being short   
  
  
Investigation In The Woods (4/4)  
By cindyvandenplas@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
The cabin  
April 27th 4.30 am  
  
  
Mulder woke up by the sound of his alarm going off. He felt so comfortable and warm in bed; he didn't feel like getting up. Scully was softly breathing in his arms and he realized how much he enjoyed it. He could clearly remember how they had kissed last night and how it had made him feel. Her mouth had been so warm on his and they had been so comfortable. They hadn't talked about it and Mulder was sure would bring it up some time later. For now he enjoyed Scully for a few more minutes. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and got out of bed, careful not to wake her. He tiptoed to the bathroom and got ready to leave the cabin. He showered, shaved and put on his favorite blue denim. He took his stuff out of the bathroom and threw them in is bag. They'd have to come back for that later. There was no way their bags were coming with them on their long hiking journey.  
  
He went to the bed and sat down on the corner. He had to wake sleepyhead and laid his hand on her shoulder. He whispered in her ear:  
  
"Time to wake sleepyhead."  
  
Scully was moaning and turned around. She had now her back to Mulder. She pulled the covers a bit higher and Mulder realized it was cold in the cabin. He got to the other side of the bed. Softly he put his hand on her cheek and caressed her with his thumb. She started shifting and Mulder knew it wouldn't take to long anymore to wake her. He started massaging her shoulder and she opened her eyes:  
  
"Morning sleepyhead."  
"What time is it???"  
"Almost five."  
"I'll get ready then."  
  
She got up without giving him a look and went to the bathroom. Mulder felt like she had already forgotten last night. But he sure as hell couldn't. But that was just the way things were with Scully. He'd ask her later.  
  
In the bathroom, Scully was also thinking. She was thinking about the way she and Mulder had kissed a couple of hours before. She had really liked it, but she couldn't let it happen again. It was too dangerous for two agents to be that close. Sure, she and Mulder were already close without being romantically involved. But if someone found out that they were more than just good friends, they might use it against then. And then of course there was the bureau. They teamed two agents up and you were supposed to risk your life for the other, but a romance was not in their book. And if they found out, she and Mulder would be teamed up with another agent. And she didn't want to work with another agent. How funny others would find it, she liked working with Mulder. And if she wanted to admit it or not, she liked him. He was a part of her life.  
  
After a thoughtful shower, she got dressed and went back to the living room. Mulder was making some coffee and gave her a cup as soon as she came out. He looked at her with a grin on his face and looked at her clothes:  
  
"What, Mulder?"  
"Nothing. It's just that I'm not used seeing you in jeans and hiking boots. You remind me of a teenager going to college."  
"And you look like a social worker."  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind."  
  
They finished their coffee, made some sandwiches and took some bottles of water. Mulder's backpack was really stuffed, but he got hungry when he worked outside. So he was better safe than sorry. Scully was ready:  
  
"Ready to go, Mulder?"  
"Do we have everything?"  
"We got food, water and a map. I think that's it."  
"Are you sure you're up to this, Scully?"  
"I'm fine with it, Mulder. Stop asking me that all the time."  
  
Scully let out a loud sigh and Mulder was mumbling something. He knew something was wrong with Scully, but he's asked her later. They closed the door behind them -for what it was worth- and went in the woods. It was still dark outside, but with their flashlights, they were handling things pretty well.  
  
They made their first stop a couple of hours later and sat down for a while. They had not spoken since they had left and Mulder was getting annoyed. He decided to talk to Scully:  
  
"Would you mind telling me what is wrong with you today, Scully? You haven't said a word."  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing."  
"Meaning?"  
"You are in a weird mood today."  
"Me? How about you?"  
"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm always like that."  
"Yeah right. And I'm the president of the United States..."  
"What do you want me to say, Mulder?! That something is wrong when it's not."  
"That's not what I said. I just want to know what is bothering you. You seem some place else with your mind."  
"Look Mulder, I don't want to talk about it, okay? Can we leave it for now?"  
"Sure. Fine. Whatever."  
  
Mulder started mumbling, sighed and left the tree they were sitting on. Scully was looking at him. When he came back, she looked at him:  
  
"Look, Mulder, something is wrong. It's what happened last night."  
"Something like that was due to happen some day, Scully. I'm sorry if it makes you feel....well I don't know. What do you want me to say? That it was all my fault and that I made a mistake?"  
"Will you stop thinking about yourself, Mulder? We were two, remember. Besides, I don't blame you for it. We made a mistake and we shouldn't have. Can we just move past it and forget about it."  
"Forget it?! How can I forget something we both liked? I don't know about you, but I'm not the kind of person for a one night stand."  
"What does that have to do anything with it? This is not about a one-night stand, Mulder. This is about you and me and our working relationship. This is gonna affect it. And how will they bureau react when they find out? I can't handle this right now."  
"You can't handle it. How about me? Have you ever stopped thinking about how this is affecting me? I mean.. Oh, I don't know anymore, Scully. This is all so new to me. And I don't wanna loose you over this, Scully."  
"See what I mean? We're already in trouble talking about it."  
"We are having an argument, because we don't agree about this. And you can't expect me to turn my feelings out when you ask it..."  
"Just one last thing, Mulder. I want you to know I heard what you said last night."  
  
Mulder was staring at his feet when he realized Scully had heard his deepest thought. And he didn't want that to happen:  
  
"Look Scully, I didn't mean for you to hear that. But it's just that .... I had to say it. I've been holding this back for so long and I Don't wanna loose you over it."  
"We'll talk about this later. We have to move on now."  
  
They got up and left their tree. They continued up north and Mulder hoped they would find the main road before tonight. Mulder thought they would make it, cause they were going pretty fast.   
  
It was almost 11 pm when they came to the main road. They had just arrived there when Mulder heard a truck heading in their direction. Maybe if they were lucky. And they were lucky: The truck stopped and they got in.   
  
The way back to D.C. was spent in silence. Neither Mulder nor Scully spoke.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
Mulder's Apartment  
April 28th 7.26 pm  
  
  
Mulder was flipping channels when he heard a knock on the door. He left the couch and a tired Scully was standing at his doorstep:  
  
"Can I come in, Mulder?"  
"Sure."  
  
Mulder moved aside to let her in. She sat on his couch and let out a sigh. Mulder sat next to her:  
  
"Basketball huh, Mulder?"  
"Yup."  
  
Mulder took the remote and turned the television off. He turned to face Scully:  
  
"What's up, Scully?"  
"We need to talk."  
"Yes, we do."  
"Let me start with this: We weren't caught in the middle of an x-file. We were caught in the middle of a drug war. Something between two gangs. They also found the missing persons back. They were of course dead. Apparently they had seen too much of the gangs."  
"Good. But I guess that's not what you wanted to talk about?"  
"No, it's not. Listen, I've been thinking about what happened."  
  
Mulder looked at her, but she didn't meet his gaze. She was looking down:  
  
"And what is your conclusion, Dr. Scully?"  
"Well, first of all, it was not your fault. So you could you please stop feeling guilty, Mulder. We are both in this and ... well..."  
"What?!"  
"I really liked kissing you, but I think we shouldn't get used to it, cause I still think it's too dangerous for us to be involved. But I can't put my feelings for you aside either. And I certainly don't wanna loose you over this."  
"Scully, you won't loose me over this. As long as you're with me, there's still hope."  
"I think we should take things as they come."  
"Meaning?!"  
"Well if we feel like kissing each other, we just do it."  
"Let me tell you this, Scully. I feel like kissing you all the time. I guess it's up to you then."  
"And one last thing, Mulder. When I heard you saying you loved me, I got scared. I mean this is a big word and a pretty big step. And I'm not used hearing that word either. It just came as a surprise to me, cause I never thought you could ever feel that way for me."  
"Why not? You're a fantastic person; Scully and I love you for who you are. You're warm, smart, and you don't judge me."  
"I love you too, Mulder, but I'm scared. I'm scared I won't be able to handle those feelings. And if I ever lost you."  
"You won't loose me. Especially after what you said."  
  
Mulder took Scully in his arms and held her tightly. She kissed him on the cheek and stood up. He walked her to the door:  
  
"I should go, Mulder. We both have a lot to think about."  
"Yes we do."  
"Let me just say this. We won't be going back the way we were, but we won't jump forward either. Is that okay with you?"  
"That's fine with me. Take things as they come."  
"Thanks for understanding me, Mulder."  
"Sure."  
  
Scully kissed Mulder lightly on the lips and left his apartment. Mulder closed the door with a huge smile on his face. This time he was having Scully back in his life and it felt great. From now on, things would never be the same.  
  
  
THE END.  
  
That's it. Hope you liked it. Sorry about the end, but I'll probably do a sequel to this. That is if anyone hasn't fallen asleep and is interested in one. I got through this part thanks to " I don't want to miss a thing" from Aerosmith. I must have heard it at least 10 times while writing.   
  
E-mail me with comments at cindyvandenplas@hotmail.com 


End file.
